Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as items offered through an electronic marketplace. Conventional approaches to locating content involve utilizing a query to obtain results matching one or more terms of the query, navigating by page or category, or other such approaches that rely primarily on a word or category used to describe an item. Such approaches can make it difficult to locate items based on appearance or aesthetic criteria, such as a specific pattern or texture of material. Thus, users can have difficulty locating the appropriate items, or may at least have to navigate through many irrelevant results before locating an item of interest. Approaches exist for matching images to determine a type of item. Although the style and the shape of the item might be correctly identified, the actual item might still be different because of its brand, the techniques and materials used for weaving or creating the material, or the color misinterpretation due to the illumination changes.